


天堂七分钟

by AliceonceinNeverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Dry Humping, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceonceinNeverland/pseuds/AliceonceinNeverland
Summary: “不对，Aidan。这说明我年纪老得不适合跟你们任何一个玩‘天堂七分钟’。”





	天堂七分钟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven Minutes in Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085797) by [ScarletTyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletTyler/pseuds/ScarletTyler). 



> 天堂七分钟：派对游戏，一群人轮流转酒瓶，酒瓶指向谁就跟转的人一起进小黑屋待7分钟。

 

 

“今天我批准了安德森项目的预算，向董事会报告了我的季度预测， _而且还_ 开会讨论了瑞典客商投诉不断的问题。你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“说明你的工作无聊到爆？”

“不对，Aidan。”Richard极力忍住才没朝他的同事兼好友翻白眼。“说明我年纪大得不适合跟你们任何一个玩‘天堂七分钟’。”

“来嘛，Richard。我知道你现在一副超级严肃正经的成年人样子，等听我说完谁要来玩也不迟。”

“如果Orlando要来，我就不去，”Richard我意已决地一摆手。“我上次去，就 _ _充分领教__ 过他所谓的‘转瓶绝技’了，我绝不——”

“那太遗憾了，他这次要带上某位美国人来玩。”Aidan眉毛一挑，双手抱臂，不耐烦地朝地毯上踢踏脚，仿佛在向Richard臭名昭著的一根筋叫板。  
  
听到这点新信息，只有一个人的名字划过Richard脑际。“你是说······”

“没错。”Aidan脸上绽开一个胜利的微笑，他感觉距离听到对方答应一声“好的”只需几个字。

Richard坚决不去那个蠢派对的理由千千万万，然而要是错过这次机会，笨的就是他了。此外，终于熬过了这周，他需要好好放松一下。喝一两杯也许不赖，衡量了一会利弊之后他定下结论。

“神游回来了吧，Richard？还是说你的机器人仿生脑已经短路了？”

Richard故作淡定，他合上笔记本电脑，平稳下气息，“我要带什么东西吗？”

“好吧，既然你问了······”

（Aidan说到第四个请求的时候Richard意识到自己真不应该开口。）

 

* * *

 

不管命运今晚如何出手，开场还是欢乐一堂，或者说下手仁慈。Richard觉得两者兼有，因为今晚第一次转瓶就轮到他跟Graham呆在同一间储物室里。

“咱俩的交情有多久了？”

Richard耸了耸肩，朝Graham皱起眉头。“嗯，记得不太清了······十年以上吧，我觉得。”

“是的，”Graham简单点头肯定道。“那十年里咱俩亲了多少次嘴？”

“从来没有， _ _以后__ 也不会有，”Richard回答，心里很清楚他这死党要把话题朝哪儿带。

“一点不假。”

Richard吃吃笑起来，他身边这位苏格兰人的犟牛架势太逗了。“话说回来，你这次怎么被套进来的？”

“酒，主要原因。有人保证我肯定有威士忌，但我到现在喝的都是装成啤酒的黄尿，”Graham啐道，恶心得皱起整张脸。“你呢？”

他为此而来的名字就在Richard嘴边，可他不愿透露今晚的计划，暂时不要——甚至对自己最好的朋友也不想提。他盯着悬挂在两人之间的蓝色大衣，整理起大衣袖子，回答时措辞小心，“跟你一样。”

“啊，好极了。要是他们十点还不把真家伙拿出来，”Graham眼中闪过一抹淘气，尽管说话的嗓音依旧低沉粗哑，“我就去掐Aiden脖子，你找Martin要威士忌。”

 Richard憋着偷笑起来，肩头止不住耸动，他脑海里想象着这画面，如果到时候真落到那一步的话。“你这买卖说定了。”

 

* * *

  

游戏完全由Cate张罗好的。（或者说，她是这群人中为数不多能张罗好生活的其中之一——跟她的毕生挚爱住在郊区的漂亮房子里，抚育一群聪明可爱的孩子。）她的策略是在游戏还没开始前就把大家召集起来，围成一圈，之后的事自然小菜一碟了。

Cate的第一把，空瓶转到会计部的Hugo面前，她爆发出一阵难以抑制的大笑，大家从她这样子就知道得再转一轮。

第二次，瓶子指向Orlando，她甩一个犀利的眼刀就让年轻人将瓶子物归原主。而且 _ _开口道歉__ ，Richard觉得这真有意思。

 显然三次出奇迹，酒瓶终于转到Ian跟前。不管储物间里发生了什么，那位年长男士后来一个晚上向她求了四次婚，每次换着说法，而Cate每次听到只是抿起一个不露齿的微笑，告诉他带上钻戒再来吧。（这全是玩笑的戏码，大家都知道，可Richard忍不住想象这两人会凑成多么强势的一对。）

 

* * *

 

Richard跟一群人围坐在咖啡桌前，尽最大努力避免与Lee Pace对上一瞥。他把全部责任怪在自己不争气的脑袋头上，每次他的目光匆匆扫过那个翩翩身影，Richard就发现思绪又溜进不切实际的幻想中，与那位 _ _朋友__ 有关的幻想，他不敢向任何人透露的幻想。

他幻想咬住那瓣下唇——在一次彻底的激吻后唇瓣微微肿起，柔软而顺从。

他幻想指间缠进Lee顺滑的短发，再轻轻扯紧，激得男人呻吟出他的名字。

他幻想那对结实有力的长臂将自己裹进一个温暖的怀抱，两人胸膛紧紧相贴。

（这些色彩丰富的画面烧得他脸颊发烫，Richard猛灌下一大口啤酒。）

 

* * *

 

先不管他的形象多么成熟、专业有素，Richard今晚有实际理由，有 _ _充分__ 理由玩一把。

比如Lee现在单身。

比如Richard现在也是单身。

比如反正两个人处的对象都不合适。

 因为Richard爱着Lee，而好吧，Carter从头到尾都挺混蛋的。

 

* * *

  

Evangeline转瓶子转到了Aidan，这让后者一蹦一跳地蹦到储物间。七分钟到了，小伙子终于露面，两眼目瞪口呆，神魂颠倒，而Evangeline则脸颊绯红，得意地弯起嘴角。

 Richard在座位上观察着两人，脑中有个絮絮叨叨的声音告诉他，或许今晚他不是孤军奋战，还有战友也一直想亲到 _ _心上人__ 。（ _ _心上人__ 这个词简直让他起一身鸡皮疙瘩，然而他找不到更合适的词语来形容这段跟Lee不存在的关系。好吧，他们成为朋友已经有相当一段时间了——这很好，非常棒，无与伦比，真的——但这不是Richard希望两人 _ _仅有__ 的关系。）

 

* * *

 

Luke转了一把，瓶口指向Richard。

接下来的七分钟里，Richard的意识也旋转到另一个世界。结束后，他颚肌发酸，而且出于某种原因嘴里一股橙子味。他极力故作面无表情，然后拿出手机，写下备忘，提醒自己回家后把冰箱里的橘子酱扔掉。

再也不要了。 

 

* * *

 

轮到Lee转酒瓶的时候，Richard屏住呼吸，努力表现出无所谓的样子。还是露馅了——不过非常不起眼，他觉得——因为他打起嗝来。只有Aidan似乎注意到这点不同寻常，他瞄了Richard一眼，面带笑意地吞下一口啤酒。

瓶子转啊转啊，转到悠悠停住，瓶口朝着Orlando·你丫的·Bloom。

地狱七分钟降临，两个人从柜子里出来的时候，脸上挂着同样大咧咧的微笑，接着给大家秀了一套极为复杂的打招呼新手势。

 （当然，他爱上的男人肯定要跟他所见过最难忍受的人是好哥们。Richard还没冲昏头脑看不出这个残酷的玩笑。）

 

* * *

 

游戏一轮又一轮，直到Richard似乎亲遍派对上的每一个人， _ _除了Lee之外__ 。

他们的老板，Peter，来了一会儿，Richard甚至连他都亲过了。（亲在脸颊上，没进储物柜里，因为大家都同意没人应该跟顶头上司热吻。）

这就像命运刻意要戏弄他，耍尽手段让Richard苦苦等待，备受煎熬。三周前某次买奶茶，女服务员忘记收他蓝莓司康饼的钱，Richard心知肚明 _ _还__ 一句话也没说。

  如果这是那份司康饼的报应，Richard会欣然前往那家咖啡店，立刻就去，弥补他的过错。（这个时候有点太晚了，可话说回来，他现在愿意尝试任何手段。）

 

* * *

 

等彻底不需要转瓶的时候，公寓里还散落着好几个空瓶。曾经灌满了酒的瓶子现在空空如也，曾经脑子清醒的狐朋狗友们现在醉得犯傻。

除了Richard。

还有Lee。

Richard不太确定美国人不喝酒的借口，他自己的倒是非常实际。

“不想宿醉到明天早上头痛。”

“不想吐在这间公寓里，太糟蹋了。”

“不想醉得记不清自己最后有没有吻过Lee。”

  （实话说，最后一条才是关键，毕竟今天是星期五晚上，周末也没什么活要干。）

 

* * *

 

Richard一个人站在小阳台上，他扬起眉毛看着Lee走过来，手里攥着瓶喜力。

“打不过就投降是么？”Richard朝那瓶啤酒点点头。酒盖还没开，他花了一秒设法回忆喜力的啤酒盖是不是可旋瓶口。眼下没有启瓶器，不过Lee估计是那种可以徒手磕开瓶盖的家伙。

Lee耸了耸肩，双脚来回挪动，“更像是······打不过就作弊。”

“什么？”

Lee深吸一口气，一只手举起玻璃瓶，另一只摊开掌心。“嗯唔······告诉我好吗？你要是不想玩，可以直说。”

“Lee，你什——”

Richard还没弄懂要发生什么事，Lee把酒瓶放在掌心，另一只手握住瓶身中段，就像—— _ _噢，天哪。__

就像他要转动瓶子一样。

阳台上夜色已深，人声杳杳，冷风凛冽，但他一点也不觉得这样。Richard感觉不到。他觉得脚步发飘，心里紧张又兴奋。他害怕误解了这个举动，却又害怕他没误解。

“Richard······”Lee轻声说道，今晚第一次直视他的目光，“······这样可以吗？”

字句噎在Richard嗓子里，吐不出来，他只好点头作答。动作都脱了节似的慢半拍，肾上腺素和自我怀疑一涌而上，他无法相信事情居然出现转机。

（这事发生了。这 _ _真的__ 在发生。）

“那——那我们玩吧，”短暂宕机后Richard终于挤出一句话。

Lee点头回应——跟Richard刚才一样微微发抖——他力道轻柔地转动起掌上的瓶子。

Richard两眼呆呆望着，着迷于玻璃瓶内液体流动的样子，着迷于Lee手指握住瓶腹商标的样子——手指那么修长，线条那么优雅，简直······神明啊，简直完美得无以复加。

周围的一切都散发冷意，尽管春天还剩一两周就要走到尽头。可是当他靠近一点的时候，Richard能闻到 _ _他__ 散发的味道。Lee的味道闻起来一贯如此，浓郁，温暖，甜美。那味道曾留在Richard的袖间，因为他们挤上同一间电梯，动弹不得地打了个照面。那味道曾灌满Richard全身，那是几年前Peter介绍两人认识的时候，结果后来他感觉胃里灌了铅，那时他刚知道Lee有了男朋友。

可是，Lee跟男朋友分手了——Richard也是——而瓶子转啊转啊，朝他的方向转来。屋内派对的嘈杂声几乎听不见，Richard胸中的怦怦鼓声盖过一切，直到，终于，瓶口直直冲着他。

Richard再次点头，主要是向自己示意（这是真的。这事正在发生。好的，好的， _ _好极了__ ）。他的反应逗得Lee笑起来——一个温柔羞涩的笑容，笑得挤起眉眼，搅起Richard胃部一阵蝴蝶翻飞。Lee正盯着他看， _ _只__ 盯着他一人。好不容易。

Richard激动得指尖发麻，他抓起Lee手中的玻璃瓶，把它放在阳台的水泥围栏上。

“跟Aidan说过让他在阳台放张小圆桌和几把靠椅，你知道的，夏天好乘凉，”Lee语调轻柔，仿佛在试图合上两人间不知何时垂落的亲密帷布。

Richard去过情调浪漫的餐厅，暗影重重的剧场电影院，风光如画的野餐地，还有计划周全的城市探险游，可不知怎的，站在Aidan的破阳台上，月色几乎被满天密云遮得看不清，他从未觉得如此······一拍即合。（哎哟老天，他无药可救了。）他声音发颤地笑了笑，补充道，“我们可以开个烧烤趴之类的派对。”

“对啊，”Lee应和着。“开派对，我们还可以脱掉上衣做个日光浴。”

Richard再次笑出声，他假装两人只是在聊天，而不是一步步向对方挪动。“我担心我的皮肤比较死板，不会晒黑。”

“也许是因为你脱得还不够多，”Lee向前靠了一步，近得Richard能切身感觉到他的存在，感觉到对方宽阔的胸膛紧贴着自己而传来源源热意。

“也许你能给我正确示范一下，”Richard附道，他话音溜出嘴边，如同指尖溜上Lee的臂膀。对方的毛衣不知丢到公寓的哪个角落，只留一身白衬衣，摸起来很舒服，不过看着旧了，应该穿过很多遍。

Lee有点语无伦次，Richard沿上摸索的手分散了他的注意力。最终，Richard抚上Lee的后颈，揉起他后脑柔软的鬈发，Lee的手臂轻轻揽上Richard的腰。

“Lee······”

美国人停下手，听着，等着。

Richard朝酒瓶一扭头。“七分钟？”他问道，两人唇尖几乎相触。

“我想的是更久一点，”Lee回答道，他的低吟溢满两人的狭小空间。

“嗯······”Richard再也忍不住了，他飞快地啄了一口Lee的唇。“有多久？”

Lee的回吻温柔而暖意融融，他嘴角再次咧开笑容。“在七分钟到永远之间？”

“那就八分钟吧？”

Lee咯咯笑出声，被这个无耻答案气得咬了一口对方的嘴唇。“好吧，Richard。八分钟。”两人鼻尖相碰，这回的吻不再蜻蜓点水，Lee磨合着两人的身体，速度极慢而动作挑逗。

他们唇齿交缠了一会儿，不时扭头变换角度，可这次机会Richard等得太久，他不想畏缩不前。于是他张口伸出舌头，舔舐起对方的下唇。

Lee立刻作出回应。他加深了这个吻，火热的舌头伸进Richard的口腔里，上下抚舐，主动得让Richard的胃部蹦跶起来。不管他们有过什么顾虑，不管他们有过什么调情打趣的试探，那些都消失得一干二净，Richard脑中只剩下嘴里那条Lee的舌头，他按紧男人的脸庞让他再靠近一点。

几分钟后，Richard一只手绕上Lee的发间，他轻轻揪着Lee的头发来更好地接吻，力道不大却足够引得Lee作出反应。他继续摩挲一缕缕柔发，Lee胸中或喉间发出一种 _ _声音__ ，一小声愉悦性感的沉吟，天哪，那声音直捣他下腹，Richard内裤绷得更紧了。

仿佛Lee能觉察到似的，他一下把Richard推上阳台门边的矮墙，弯腰抱住了他，两人身体紧紧贴在一起，火热相擦。Richard觉得自己 _ _就是__ 喝醉了，整个世界都醉得一塌糊涂，世界的中心就是他来回摩擦Lee的身体。

两人都硬了起来，妈的，一切都好得 _ _不像话__ 。Richard的身体拼命朝Lee再贴近一些，抱多一寸，靠紧一分，包裹在他的气味、他的体温、他的存在里，Lee抬起一只膝盖分开Richard两腿，向上顶了顶。

Richard来不及思考就开始用下身摩擦Lee的大腿，而美国人也一个劲儿地刺激他，帮助他获得快感。Lee拉开两人缠斗的舌头，转而亲吻起他的喉结，轻啮他的耳垂，对准他脖颈下方一处肌肤舔舐吮咬，折磨得他在Lee的怀中扭动呻吟。

“我一直想要这样，”Lee悄悄在他耳边低吟道，有如分享一个秘密。“一直想要。你动起来感觉太爽了，Richard。求你别他妈停下。”  
  
Richard发疯似地用力摩擦，一只手紧紧勾住Lee的肩头，另一只还攥在对方的发间。他双腿肌肉紧绷，全身扭成一张弓，再靠近一点，再压紧一点裤缝，再贴紧一点Lee的大腿，他快近了，他要——

“操，Richard，”Lee嘶声一吼，把他送上顶峰。Richard四肢绷硬，全身肌肉发力收紧。他射了出来，喉间刺耳的呻吟被Lee的衬衫闷住，血管内火海翻腾，他几乎无法呼吸，在Lee怀里大声喘气哀号拼命扭动。

“这比七分钟要长，”Richard终于平复下来后开口评价，他蹭着Lee脖颈间温热的皮肤呢喃。

“我早告诉你了。”Lee没有松开手臂，手指玩弄起Richard裤头的腰带。

Richard一口咬住Lee的喉结，舌面扫过刺痛的齿痕，手掌覆上Lee的牛仔裤前裆。“那我们继续计时吗？”

“噢，我完全支持加赛。你不会听到我一句怨言。”

 

* * *

 

在两人共度的余生里，他们住过的每个地方都有一瓶喜力。酒瓶专门用来转圈，不能喝，游戏规则涉及裸体和身体各个部位，呈现方式或热辣或可口，尽两人所能所想极限。

（对了，每场游戏两人都是赢家。）


End file.
